Sentimientos contradictorios
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Solamente han pasado pocos días desde que Orihara Izaya dejara Ikebukuro, pero las cicatrices en su cuerpo y en su mente aun permanecen tan frescas como el recuerdo de aquella noche, si, aquella noche en donde su pelea a muerte con Shizuo se había hecho presente.


Contenido: One-shot, spoilers del último capítulo de Durarara!, enfoque a los pensamientos de Izaya

Pareja: ¿Shizaya? (Heiwajima Shizuo x Orihara Izaya)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Me presento una vez más antes de que se terminen mis hermosas vacaciones con un fanfic de Durarara. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo como esto desde hace tiempo pero por cuestiones de tiempo e inspiración no había podido. Quiero dejar en claro que no he leído las novelas de durarara, solamente me he visto el anime por lo que, para escribir esto, he leído spoilers y comentarios de las novelas (especialmente el epílogo de Izaya) y he querido plasmar todo eso en este corto fanfic. Les recuerdo que Durarara no me pertenece y que es obra original de Ryohgo Narita, esto solamente lo hago por ocio y sin fines de lucro.

NOTA: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, **Alex**! ¡Este año si que he logrado darte mi regalo justo en la fecha! ¡Me siento realizada! Me habías pedido un fanfic que tratara sobre la soledad de Izaya así que bueno, a pesar de ser corto, quisiera dedicártelo. ¡Felicidades!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Sentía como sus huesos se destrozaban después del impacto. No sintió dolor, no sintió miedo, la adrenalina inundaba su cuerpo. A pesar de estar cansado y jadeante, a pesar de que su cuerpo apenas pudiera mantenerse de pie…él necesitaba convertir en un verdadero monstro a Heiwajima Shizuo.

Pero antes de que esto pudiese pasar, un dolor lo invadió desde su espalda, alguien le había apuñalado por detrás. Su vista se nubló y sintió como perdía fuerzas. La conocida "bestia" de Ikebukuro se alejaba de él a pasos lentos pero firmes. A su lado estaban Vorona, Tom, Simon, Shinra, Celty, todos aquellos que había conocido en Ikebukuro, lo estaba dejando atrás….lo estaba olvidando…justo como todos los demás.

Izaya despertó entre jadeos y dolores físicos. El sudor le cubría toda la cara y sentía un intenso mareo que se propagaba desde su cabeza, había tenido otra vez ese sueño.

Habían pasado solamente cinco días desde que Orihara Izaya había abandonado el barrio de Ikebukuro. No sabía si había sido un milagro o suerte, pero había salido vivo después de aquel mortal enfrentamiento que había tenido contra Shizuo la última noche en aquel lugar.

Intentó calmar su propia respiración entre varios suspiros mientras pasaba su mirada por sus extremidades. Ambos brazos aun se mantenían inmovilizados por yesos y vendas, al igual que su par de piernas. Su tórax siendo envuelto por fajas y más vendas con la excusa de proteger sus destrozadas costillas. La mitad de su cabeza lastimada estaba con mas vendas y gasas, prácticamente podía ser confundido con la apariencia de una momia.

Cuando logró calmarse suspiró una última vez, agotado por aquellos recuerdos que se rehusaban en abandonar su mente. Antes de aquel encuentro, creía que se encontraba al mismo nivel que Shizuo pero al ver su cuerpo magullado por los golpes e impactos era obvio que no era así, Shizuo realmente guardaba dentro de sí una fuerza bestial incomparable ¿Cómo es que se le había cruzado la idea de que podría simplemente matarlo?

Cerró sus ojos una vez más a pesar de saber que pasaría el resto de la noche en vela, así que decidió rendirse a que los recuerdos revocaran dentro de su mente. Lo primero que recordó fue aquel día en que conoció al rubio.

Ciertamente, nunca pensó que ellos pudiesen ser amigos, pero al menos actuaría hipócritamente para utilizarlo a su beneficio para después desecharlo en cualquier momento, pero esto nunca pasó, Shizuo parecía compartir la idea de odio mutuo así que fue a partir de aquel momento en que sus enfrentamientos iniciaron.

-¡Esa maldita pulga!- alcanzó a oír el rugido furioso de la bestia, por lo que decidió mantener su presencia oculta por detrás de la puerta de uno de los salones del pasillo por donde caminaban Shizuo y Shinra- Lo mataré, lo mataré, lo mataré…- repetía entre dientes

-Tranquilo Shizuo- intentaba calmar Shinra, o al menos eso aparentaba- Aunque a mí me parecía que te estabas divirtiendo el día de ayer persiguiendo a Izaya- comentó en un tono burlón justo antes de que Shizuo se volteara rápidamente a verlo.

-YO NO ME ESTABA DIVIRTIENDO- le gritaba en la cara- ¿¡Quien se divertiría persiguiendo a esa maldita pulga?!

-B-bueno…solo he dicho mi opinión- Shinra colocaba sus palmas delante para evitar que Shizuo se le acercara, cuando se encontraba en aquellos ánimos era realmente peligroso-Solo que…- no pudo controlar su boca- cuando estas con Izaya haces expresiones que normalmente no haces…

-¿Expresiones?- Shizuo dejó de invadir el espacio personal de su amigo y enderezó su espalda, dando un poco de tranquilidad a Shinra- La única expresión que puedo hacer cuando estoy con él es la que dice "te odio, muérete"

-No, no, no- negó con su dedo- es difícil de explicar pero…ustedes dos muestran algo diferente, cuando están juntos es cómo si solamente existieran ustedes dos en el mundo… ¿tal vez?- Shinra colocó su puño debajo de su barbilla intentando encontrar alguna mejor forma para explicarlo pero, al no encontrarla, simplemente oyó como Shizuo soltaba un quejido de molestia y se marchaba de allí. Ninguno de había percatado de Izaya, a quien también le había fastidiado el comentario de Shinra.

Su mente lo llevo a otro lejano recuerdo, aunque era más reciente que el anterior, ya que este era después de su graduación de Raira. A lo lejos de la avenida, lograba escuchar el característico grito de Shizuo.

-¡I-ZA-YA-KUN-!- Acompañado de su estruendosa voz, maquinas expendedoras lograban alzarse varios metros del suelo, siendo usadas como proyectiles en contra suya pero que ágilmente lograba esquivar.

-¿Acaso sigues enojado por aquel crimen en donde te culparon? Justo como una bestia, no puedes superarlo- rio cínicamente mientras lanzaba una navaja, la cual Shizuo lograba desviar con una señal de transito.

Ambos se siguieron persiguiendo un buen rato antes de que Izaya lograra escabullirse entre las calles, perdiéndose de la vista de Shizuo que soltó un grito genuino de desesperación al ver que su presa se había escapado.

Izaya siempre se tomaba en serio los encuentros que llegaba a tener con Shizuo, y era obvio que el rubio también (siempre le mandaba ataques mortales con la esperanza de matarlo) pero entonces, ¿qué había sido lo diferente en esta ultima vez? ¿Por qué los resultados habían sido tan distintos?

La luz que se colaba entre las cortinas hizo que sus parpados cansados se abrieran levemente, comenzaba a salir el sol. Cansado, intento desentumir su espalda con pequeños movimientos, pero la pesadez de su cuerpo hizo casi imposible esta pequeña tarea. Le habían dicho que, si se esforzaba y cumplía con las rehabilitaciones, se encontraba la posibilidad de volver a caminar y recuperarse casi por completo, pero el simple hecho de pensar en aquello hacia que sus entrañas y su propio orgullo se retorcieran de dolor.

Giró su cabeza para ver la silla de ruedas que se encontraba a su lado. " _Supongo que tendré que usarla de por vida"_ pensó, no deprimido, sino aceptándolo como un hecho innegable.

Algo había aprendido en ese último encuentro y era el hecho de que no era igual a Heiwajima Shizuo. Cuando supo que no podría matarlo, al menos quería cumplir el objetivo de convertirlo en un monstro, en uno que a pesar de que estuviera rodeado de humanos no pudiese relacionarse con ellos, aun si esto implicaba morir en sus propias manos…estaba equivocado.

En algún momento del camino, Shizuo a pesar de su irracionalidad y su agresividad absoluta, logró parecer un humano, logró relacionarse con ellos y…parecía disfrutarlo. En cambio Izaya, quien siempre presumía de su gran amor hacia toda la humanidad, siempre se encontraba solo. Izaya creía que eran similares y por ello es que lo odiaba, odiaba que hubiera alguien tan similar y a la vez diferente pero al ver su error, el dolor de sus huesos rotos parecía nada comparado con el vacio que se había sembrado en su pecho desde aquella noche.

Otro recuerdo más vino de entre su maraña de pensamientos. Otra persecución matinal como las que habitualmente tenían. En aquellos días Shizuo era su entretenimiento, su forma de divertirse, algo parecido a un deporte o algún videojuego. Siempre que era perseguido por aquel hombre, Izaya sentía adrenalina, cómo su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido, estar cerca de la muerte y a la vez divertirse tanto, podría decirse que casi sentía placer por el hecho de odiar a Shizuo, por darle atención a alguien que ni siquiera consideraba humano, emociones contradictorias y que le hacían perder el sentido del tiempo.

Al ver las maquinas expendedoras y los contenedores de basura volar, la forma en que desprendía las señales de tránsito y faros del pavimento, además de ver cómo alzaba automóviles y motocicletas, todos aquellos artefactos manifestaban la ira de Shizuo; seguramente si los veía ahora solo le causaría un sentimiento de melancolía dentro de sí…ya no habría nadie a su alrededor que pudiese levantarlos con la misma facilidad con la que lo hacia el chico vestido de barman.

Ahora que todo había terminado se sentía tan ajeno a todo. A Ikebukuro, a los dollars, a Ryugamine Mikado, a Celty Sturluson, a Saika, al internet mismo….a Heiwajima Shizuo. Es por eso que no quería que aquellas cicatrices que había dejado impregnadas en su cuerpo se fueran con la rehabilitación, no quería que su existencia que había formado en Ikebukuro desapareciera con el pasar de los días.

-Maldita sea…-susurró mientras soltaba un suspiro mas- yo perdí contra ese maldito de Shizu-chan…- en su rostro se impregnó una sonrisa triste.

-Despierta- una voz femenina irrumpió en la habitación- Al parecer hoy partiremos- y sin decir mas, Manami Mamiya cerró una vez más la puerta de la habitación.

Izaya volteó al gran balcón situado frente a su cama, desde ahí lo único que podía ver era las azoteas de los edificios cercanos, había sido su decisión el hospedarse en una habitación de hotel que se situara varios pisos arriba, aun si esto le incomodaba al par de personas que aun lo acompañaban. Pero a pesar de estar más cerca del cielo que los demás humanos, en su estado no podría volver a ver sobre los hombros de las personas, difícilmente podría volver a mover los hilos de las vidas ajenas a su conveniencia como lo hizo en el pasado.

-Aunque hubo siempre alguien a quien siempre me dificultó manipular- y nuevamente pensó en Shizuo. Otra razón por la que le molestaba era exactamente esta, Shizuo siempre resultaba impredecible.

Aun con el aviso de la chica, por él mismo no podría moverse libremente en aquella habitación de hotel, por lo que dejó que su mente se hundiera en un último recuerdo antes de que alguien más interviniera. En esta ocasión, no se trataba de algún recuerdo en especifico, probablemente era uno solo de algo que hacia continuamente.

En las mañanas aburridas, aquellas que se presentaban cada cierto tiempo, Izaya gozaba salir al exterior en busca de algo para entretenerse. Ignoraba las quejas de Namie, bajaba con pequeños saltos los escalones y finalmente llegaba al barrio de Ikebukuro como cualquier otra persona normal.

Si ese día no había nada que hacer siempre había algo que estaba en su búsqueda, o mejor dicho alguien. Mientras recorría con simpleza las calles, Izaya alzaba cada cierto tiempo sus talones, giraba su cabeza en algunas otras calles antes de continuar o doblaba las esquinas con precaución, siempre buscando cierta melena rubia, buscando cierto uniforme de cantinero, queriendo oír algún gruñido o grito que le advirtiera que el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro se encontraba cerca. Y siempre…siempre terminaba por encontrarlo.

-Supongo que siempre lo estuve persiguiendo yo a él y no al revés…- al murmurar sintió su garganta seca, probablemente debido a su estado físico…o a la melancolía que sentía.

Su mirada se topó con el reloj de mesa que se encontraba a su lado, eran poco antes de las siete de la mañana del sexto día fuera de Ikebukuro. ¿Sabía Shizuo que él aun se mantenía con vida? ¿Si se enteraba, lo buscaría hasta encontrarlo para terminar con su tarea de aquella noche? Sorpresivamente, eso esperaba aun cuando a estas alturas cualquiera podría atentar contra su vida y poco podría hacer para defenderse.

Quería que Shizuo lo buscara, aun si fuese para matarlo, no quería desaparecer de su vida tal como si solo hubiese sido algo carente de importancia, aun si tenía a personas que le brindaran su confianza, él quería que la bestia de Ikebukuro lo buscara, lo encontrara y, por una última vez, le hiciera sentir nuevamente aquella adrenalina, aquellos sentimientos contradictorios dentro de sí. Esa era la única manera en que podría volverse a sentir como él mismo, aun si esto significara dar su vida a su mayor enemigo y al mismo tiempo su mayor entretenimiento: Heiwajima Shizuo.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: ¡Ufff! Puede que no haya quedado tan largo como esperaba que quedara pero me ha agradado el resultado. Me estuve spoileando mucho de ese epilogo así que espero que, para los que no hayan leído las novelas como yo, el fic haya quedado claro y para los que sí, bueno que al menos tuviera sentido jejejeje. Muchas gracias por leerme, recuerden que pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews, ya sea por fanfiction o amor-yaoi. ¡Gracias y espero leerlos pronto! ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Una vez más, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Alex!


End file.
